


Long Live the Queen

by MiraMira



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Book: The Magician's Nephew, Developing Relationship, Gen, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: The stranger comes to Jazri's court bearing a warning - and hope.
Relationships: Jadis' Sister & Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



> I loved your prompts, Nabielka, and I'm so sorry I ran out of time to explore this one in more depth. I hope it provides enough to spark your interest!

The instant the stranger is brought before her throne, Jazri can see why the captain in charge of petitioners did not make him wait the customary three days for unknown visitors. Though his attire is simple, save for a finely wrought golden lion clasp on a cloak otherwise designed to deflect attention, she knows nobility when she sees it. And there is something else in his expression she cannot name, but that strikes a chord of familiarity within her.

Nonetheless, she cannot appear too impressed. “State your name, and your business.” An alliance, perhaps. She cannot deny, reinforcements would be welcome, particularly if they are as well-conditioned as the specimen before her. She would not even dismiss a marriage proposal out of hand. 

“My name is irrelevant, and my titles meaningless if not dangerous here.” Indeed, his accent is unknown to her, though not unpleasant. “I come with a message of warning and hope.”

Her level of interest plummets almost immediately. Is the lion a symbol of some religious cult? There are so many these days. But the audience has been granted; she cannot withdraw it without reason. “Proceed.” 

“The warning is simple. You cannot win this war.”

At least she has her reason now. “If you have nothing more to offer me than the weakest of my sister’s taunts, then be on your way."

The stranger bows his head. “Forgive me, Majesty. I do not make this conclusion lightly, or willingly. I’ve observed your tactics, taken your measure from my sources.” At this, her eyes sweep the room - but if his spies are present, they have been warned and give no sign. “On the battlefield, you are by far her superior. You might even best her in a duel of magic, if a fair fight were possible. But you do not wish to rule over dust and decay.” He meets her gaze again, and holds it. “Jadis has no such qualms.”

She can read the words - or Word - he has left unspoken. “You refer to knowledge long abandoned. Even Jadis would not be so…” Prideful? Cruel? Selfish? Impulsive? With every objection she considers, then dismisses, the clearer it becomes that she only wishes to believe there are limits to what her sister will do for power. But if she truly thought there was some way to appeal to Jadis’s conscience, would she have pressed her claim, let alone taken up arms?

And then there is the stranger’s expression. Jazri knows it now: he, too, has seen Jadis at her worst. 

She bows her head. “So you are here to bid me surrender, then.”

Cries of “Majesty, no!” and “Never!” issue from all corners, but one voice rises above the rest: Shifak, her war minister. “Seize the interloper! He has bewitched our queen!”

The stranger does not flinch as the guards draw their weapons. “Did I not say I came bearing hope?” As they hesitate, he holds up a ring, unremarkable apart from its hue: a yellow that somehow feels as though it should not exist in this world. 

“What is it?” Jazri asks, drawn forward in spite of herself.

He smiles slyly. “A way out.”


End file.
